This Won't Do
by AlluringEyes
Summary: "I want to feel you, I need to hear you. You are the light, that's leading me, to the place, where I find peace again." Moose has a problem and he needs to fix it. Now. And there is only one person who can help. Warning: LOTS of Coose fluff and Andie sass. Enjoy! R&R!


Hello again Coose fans! I am so extremely THRILLED that you guys liked "Let Your Hair Down." Your comments are so encouraging and good to know that you love Camille and Moose as much as I do! SO, I decided I would bring you another Coose production.

This one taking place post- _Step Up All In_ by about 6 months. Just as another FYI, Camille's profession is a nurse. I always envisioned Cam helping others and saving lives, it's totally bad ass and sweet at the same time, just like Cam

I hope you enjoy this next installment in Moose and Camille's life, and PLEASE continue to COMMENT!

You guys rock! XD

Love,

Allure XO

_This won't do_. He thought.

Moose laid in bed very cold, very restless, and very lonely- and he didn't like it. It seemed impossible for Moose to be cold in Las Vegas heat and lonely whereas 9 girls slept in his living room. One of which was the reason he couldn't find his way to sleep at nearly 3 a.m.

Moose exhaled deeply and looked up at his apartment ceiling, drumming his fingers on his toned stomach. He gave into his exasperation and flopped on his side, outstretching his right arm over the spot next to him. When he again realized it was empty, his lips twisted in an uncontrollable pout.

He almost felt pathetic not being able to sleep without his girlfriend next to him. For almost 4 years now, he had become accustomed to wrapping himself around Camille and listening to her heart beat as a soothing lullaby. He had become dependent on her without even knowing it.

He sniffed one of her pillows next to him, and inhaled her lavender vanilla scent like an addict who needed a fix BAD.

Moose smiled at her aroma and how if someone walked in right now, he would look like a bigger creep than Jim Carrey in _The Cable Guy._ He was convinced holding her pillow would finally give him rest. However, after 10 minutes, he popped open his eyes and flopped back to his side, both arms spread like an angry angel.

_Damn you Kido._ He cursed in his mind half-heartedly. He loved Kido like a sister.

But really, this was all her fault. If it wasn't for her suggesting the crew girls have a sleepover at he and Camille's apartment (theirs was the biggest was their argument), he would be blissfully asleep right now with Camille curled in his arms where she belonged. But no. He came home to see nail polish, discarded dance costumes, hair accessories, assortments of junk food- none for him, he'd like to add- and a variety of dance flicks from _Dirty Dancing_ to _Save the Last Dance._

He had barely gotten any attention from Camille as she was enthralled in comparing Andie and Sean to Baby and Johnny with Ryder (RobotGirl, who he just learned had an actual name tonight). All he got was a quick peck on the lips before he headed back to the bedroom, and a slap on the hand when he tried to take a handful of the Caramel Corn.

Well, Moose wasn't about this "not spending quality alone time with my girl when I get home" life. He was about the "Cam sits in my lap when I get home and tells me about her crazy and awesome patients, then we watch _The Voice_ while taking BuzzFeed quizzes" life. After tonight, the crew was never coming over again until he had a good 2 to 3 hours of Moose and Cam time.

He decided it was useless to sit and stew about his night. He threw the covers off, heading to the kitchen for a warm glass of milk like his mother used to give him.

Moose couldn't help but chuckle at Andie and Violet crammed on his couch. Andie held Violet's foot like a stuffed teddy bear and Violet drooled slightly. Kido was rocking her own personal version of adorable with her shark sleeping bag, with the top looking as if it was eating her body.

Moose made light footsteps as not to stir women in the middle of sleep, which he learned is dangerous from years with Camille. When he got to the kitchen, he leaned against the entrance wall and broke in a crooked grin.

Camille's back was to him, but he could tell from the smell that she was stirring herself a cup of Chamomile tea. Her hair was in a messy, bedhead bun and stray strands flew everywhere. Her sleepwear amused him as it was only one of his old oversized t-shirts that came right above her knees, and nothing else.

Moose casually sauntered up behind her and lightly stroked her hips, causing her to lightly jump at first, but then relaxed when he curled his arms around her mid-section, his chin on her shoulder.

"It's past your bedtime young lady." He whispered into her neck, kissing her cheek.

Camille placed one hand over his still stirring her tea. "I can say the same for you mister."

Moose nuzzled her hair, taking in his second whiff of vanilla and lavender. "I can't sleep without you next to me."

She giggled. "You're so pathetic."

"And may I ask why you are up?" Moose cocked an accusing eyebrow.

Camille rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'm pathetic too. I couldn't sleep without you either."

"We have officially turned into 'that' couple who need each other to sleep, share a toothbrush, and have begun to dress alike."

"First of all, you bought the same sweater as me and thought it was 'unisex' when it clearly was in the women's section of H&M. And second, you use my toothbrush?!" Camille whipped her head around to look at his face.

"What?! Your toothbrush gets out all the kale that gets stuck in my teeth." Moose touched his teeth for effect. Camille picked up the dish towel on the counter and hit him with it.

"Gross!"

"Ow! Why are you so mad? We kiss all the time, it's the same thing!"

"Yeah, but I don't scrap tarter off your teeth with my tongue."

Moose burst out laughing at the visual image and Camille couldn't help but join in. Suddenly they heard a few of the girls stir in their sleep from the noise, and switched to laughing softly. Moose pulled Camille back into his arms with his arms around her neck and her arms around his middle. He gave her a tender kiss on her lips.

"I missed you. I haven't seen you all day."

Camille scoffed. "You saw me earlier tonight, and I've been in the room right outside our bedroom this whole time."

"Yeah, but it's not the same." Moose whined and began kissing her neck. "Come to bed."

"I can't, I have to stay with the girls."

Moose groaned, kissing her neck more persistently. "They're all asleep, there's no point. Why not come to bed with me and get a little sleep?"

Camille momentarily closed her eyes as he pressed full open mouth kisses to her neck, slowly moving his way down, then back up. Camille couldn't lie, she was tempted. But not tempted to go to sleep.

"Are you sure what you're after is a little sleep?"

Moose pulled back, kissing her on the lips again. "Well, I was, but then I saw you in this t-shirt, and now I'm not sure what I want."

Camille chuckled and took his face in her petite hands and giving him the passionate kiss he was waiting for all day. Moose met her lips with the same passion. Camille smirked at how his hands immediately went up under her t-shirt, and ran smooth hands on her bikini panty covered bum. Moose let his hands slowly drift down to the back of her thighs and lift her light body onto the kitchen counter.

Moose stood in between Camille's spread legs and pulled her closer to him so that they were touching pelvis to pelvis. Their lips never parted, their tongues now fighting for dominance, and Camille rubbed her hands down Moose's shoulders and muscled back. Her t-shirt was now pulled up past Camille's hips, her underwear now showing freely. His hands continued up the shirt, as Moose was happily met by Camille's braless breasts. Camille tried to suppress a moan as Moose made her body pulse with pleasure, and sucked on his ear as a needed distraction.

"Really you guys?" Moose and Camille jumped apart, the voice dripping with annoyance startling them. Andie stood behind them, dressed in a purple crop top, blue sweatpants, and messy long locks all over. Her eyes were squinted in a sleepy glare, a hand on her hip. "Really?"

Camille blushed 10 shades of red and tried to hide her face in her hands. Moose on the other hand was totally confident and indignant.

"You're in my house woman, the real question is, why you walkin' all up on us like that?" Moose sassed as Camille gently punched his stomach.

"Moose!" She harshly scolded.

"All I did was go to bathroom, and when I came back I became an innocent bystander to the two of you actin' ratchet, getting it in on the kitchen counter." Andie fired back.

"You wanna know ratchet, you don't wanna hear what Cam and I did on that couch you're sleeping on last week." Moose cockily smirked and Camille punched him again, this time hard, in the stomach. Moose whimpered.

"Gosh Camille, you got a real gentleman here." Andie sarcastically joked and strutted back to the living room to sleep.

"Sorry Andie," Camille sincerely apologized, "I'll be back in a second."

"No, go sleep with your boyfriend." She waved Camille off. "Something tells me if you don't, he might continue to whimper from neglect like a lost puppy."

"Glad someone around here understands." Moose stated as he lifted Camille up again and threw her over his shoulder, securing her behind her knees.

"Moose!" She tried to scream through a squeal, her long hair dangling from its now nonexistent bun. "What are you, a caveman?"

"I'm afraid if I let you walk yourself you might get away again. And, Moose no share his woman!" He said beating his free hand on his chest barbarically and using his best caveman voice

Camille giggled as Moose dropped her unceremoniously on their bed with an "Oof!" Moose shut the bedroom door for the much desired privacy they needed.

Andie rolled her eyes with a smile, and curled back into the couch with Violet. Violet stirred and shifted, curling into her pillow.

"Moose can't sleep without Camille and pouts like a child who has to share his favorite toy with the other kids in the sandbox again?" Violet mumbled to Andie.

Andie sighed as she closed her eyes to finish her interrupted sleep. "What else is new?"

*Fin*

Andie and Vi had to come into play, those are my girls If you liked, you know what to do- REVIEW!

P.S. A lot have asked if I am going to continue "My Fair Coose." I am sad to say I will not. I wrote it a long time ago, and feel I have developed more as a writer since then, and barely remember what I wanted it to end! Sorry to all, but please continue to be a friend and read my new Coose stories!

Until next time,

Allure XO


End file.
